Depths of Darkness
Here is my 40th fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. It was Wednesday night, and the Loud kids were sitting in the living room about to put on the TV. “So who's up tonight?” asked Lynn. -”Tonight is Lincoln's turn,” said Lori. -”We recently devised a system where one of us gets to choose what to watch on TV at a certain time,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “It's worked really well, and since we're now able to compromise, we haven't fought over the remote for about two weeks now.” -”So, what do you have in mind for us to watch little bro?” asked Luna. -”I'm sure Linky will choose something nice for all of us to watch,” said Leni. -”I was looking over what's on tonight, and I was thinking about this documentary called Depths of Darkness,” said Lincoln. Most of the sisters groaned, while Lisa was happy with Lincoln's choice. “Amazing that you've chosen a program of educational value for our family's viewing experience for this evening,” said Lisa. -”Why did you have to choose some lame documentary?” asked Lynn. -”This is going to be soooo boring,” complained Lola. -”Come on you guys,” said Lincoln, “it's about prehistoric sea life, it should be interesting.” -”Give it a chance you guys,” said Lana. -”Yeah!” said Luna. “Our bro has chosen some interesting things for all of us to watch.” -”It is Lincoln's call you guys,” said Lori, “so let's just go along with it.” -”Thank you for speaking sense Lori,” said Lisa. Lincoln turned on the television to the documentary, and the first thing displayed on the screen was peaceful scenery of the ocean. “The ocean!” said the narrator of the documentary. “We love to go to beaches to swim, surf, snorkel, and of course we also enjoy diving, and sea cruises, but if we had been around back in prehistoric times, than we would stay away from the ocean at all costs.” -”Why's that?” asked Leni. -”Just listen!” said Lisa. -”In prehistoric times the ocean was filled with the largest predatory creatures that have ever existed,” said the narrator, as he came on screen. “From the time of the dinosaurs, and even a great deal afterwards, the seas were ruled by these massive creatures. While we know that the monsters we see in movies, are pure fiction, there was a time when sea monsters existed. We have always been fascinated by these stories, and they fuel our imagination, as well as our fears. By the time we're through observing these colossal sea monsters, you'll feel much more comfortable that these creatures are now extinct.” -”This sounds pretty fascinating,” said Lincoln. -”Indeed!” said Lisa. -”Maybe this wont be so bad after all,” said Lynn. -”As long as it's scary, then I'm all for it,” said Lucy. Depths of Darkness continued, as the narrator began to talk about, and show imagery of various extinct ocean predators. “Some of the most well known marine sea predators are the Plesiosaurs. They are remembered as being like swimming dinosaurs, and shared the same time period with them.” -”I love dinosaurs,” said Lincoln. -”Yeah!” said Lana. “Imagine how cool it would be to actually see one.” -”One such species is Thalassomedon. The name given to this creature is a Greek word that translates to Sea Lord,” said the narrator. “With a length of about 4o ft, these sea predators dominated the oceans, and up until the Cretaceous period, they were fierce predators hunting food in the ocean, as well as catching anything that flew low enough for them to catch, and drag down.” They then see a simulation of a Pterosaur flying close to the ocean surface, and a Thalassomedon drags it down. -”Oh my gosh,” said Leni. That poor flying dinosaur.” -”Those things are pretty scary,” said Lana. -”During the Cretaceous period there was a new sea predator that came along called the Mosasaurus, and it is believed to have wiped out the Thalassomedon,” said the narrator, as they see an image of the Mosasaurus, and the Loud siblings are either amazed, or freaked out by it. -”Whoa, that thing is huge,” said Luan. -”I am so relieved that these things are no longer around,” said Lori. They then see images of the Mosasaurus, and Leni and the twins are starting to get scared by what they're seeing. “That thing is really monstrous,” said Lola. -”You said it,” said Leni. Afterwards the narrator talks about a creature called the Kronosaurus. “These creatures lived around the oceans of Australia, and had one of the largest mouths of any predator that dominated the ocean.” -”Looks an alligator head on a a giant reptile fish body,” said Luna. -”With eleven inch long teeth, these sea monsters could crush the skulls of there prey,” said the narrator. -”Crush Skulls?” said Lola. -”That's what he said,” said Lucy. -”This is actually quite fascinating,” said Luna. -”Not to mention your minds are also being stimulated with facts about these ancient predatory creatures,” said Lisa. The documentary continued, as they started to get into the era of sea monsters after the extinction of the dinosaurs. “We all know how today's sharks are predators that scare many of us, but they're guppies compared to the Megalodon.” Once the image of the Megalodon comes onscreen the Loud kids jump back. “Look at thing,” said Lana. -”That's a really big shark dudes,” said Luna. -”While the Great White is considered one of the most fearsome predators that dominates the ocean today, the Megalodon puts it to shame. Imagine a Great White, but 60 ft in length, and with a giant mouth full of teeth, they can tear right through our modern day whales,” said the narrator, as they see more images that continue to scare Leni and the twins. “Another dominant sea predator during this era is a prehistoric whale species called Lavyatan Melvillei. These predatory whales also grew up to 60 ft in length, and crushed other sea life with their 2 ft long teeth, which resided inside a 10 ft mouth.” -”Whoa, that's huge,” said Lincoln. Depths of Darkness continued, until it was close to it's end, and the narrator came out to give his closing lines. “We hope you enjoyed our trip in time to learn more about these prehistoric sea monsters, and I'm certain that you feel much safer knowing that these creatures are now extinct. Goodnight!” said the narrator, as the program came to an end, and Lincoln turned off the TV. -”Quite fascinating!” said Lisa. -”I knew that would be cool to see,” said Lincoln. -”That was pretty neat,” said Luna. -”Yeah!” said Luan, as they all got up to go upstairs. -”I never thought sea life could be so scary,” said Lana. -”I never want to go in the water after seeing that,” said Lola. -”Me too!” said Leni. The three of them went upstairs, and went to their respective bedrooms. “What's wrong Leni?” asked Lori, as she noticed Leni shivering. -”I never knew such scary monsters existed in the water,” said Leni. -”Calm down!” said Lori. “Those creatures are now extinct, and they can;t hurt you.” -”You're right, I shouldn't be so afraid,” said Leni. That night as all of the Loud siblings were asleep, we see Leni tossing and turning in her bed, as we go into her dreams. She's laying on a raft in the ocean, and all of a sudden a giant silhouette appears below her, and a giant creature begins the emerge from the water, as Leni screams, and wakes up. “It was all a dream,” said Leni, as she let out a sigh of relief. -”What the heck Leni?” said Lori, as she woke up upset. -”Sorry, but I had a nightmare,” said Leni. -”Just go back to sleep,” said Lori, as she turned away. The following morning the Loud siblings are all downstairs having breakfast, when the twins come in looking freaked out. “Are you two okay?” asked Lincoln. -”We barely got any sleep last night,” said Lana. -”Same with me,” said Leni. -”What's wrong?” asked Lincoln. -”It's that documentary we saw last night,” said Lola. “I think I'm afraid of going in water now.” -”Me too!” said Lana and Leni in unison. -”This fear is quite preposterous, as these creatures have been extinct for millions of years, and couldn't possibly harm you,” said Lisa. -”Yeah, but those creatures are scary,” said Lola. -”I forgot Lola has a wussy side,” said Lynn. -”Lynn!” shouted Lincoln. “Don't say such a rude thing when your sister is feeling scared.” -”Thank you Linky,” said Lola. “I know I can always depend on you to be there for me,” -”Anytime!” said Lincoln. Later that day we see Leni going into the bathroom, but as soon as she starts the shower, she begins to start having visions of giant sea predators, and the sight of the water causes her to run out of the bathroom. “You left the water running,” said Lori. -”Could you please turn it off?” pleaded Leni. -”This is really sad,” said Lori. “Then again, I shouldn't be surprised to see this type of behavior from you.” -”What?” said Leni. -”Never mind!” said Lori, as she turns off the water. Later that night, everyone was in bed, but the twins were both tossing and turning, as they were sleeping. Lana was having a dream that she was with her pets in the backyard, but then all of a sudden the ground rises up, and everything underneath turns into a large body of water, and Izzy turns into a Mosasaurus, and opens his giant mouth, as she tries to stay on the little body of ground she's standing on, and not fall into his giant mouth. Lana looks on in fear, as the open jaws seem to be getting closer, and she wakes up screaming. “Don't eat me!” shouted Lana, as she saw Izzy in front of her. -”Did you have a bad dream too?” asked Lola. -”Yes I did,” responded Lana. “I don't think I can get back to sleep.” -”Let's just go sleep with mom and dad,” suggested Lola, “that should help us get back to sleep.” -”Or better yet, Lincoln,” said Lana. They both left their bedroom, and walked over to Lincoln's room. They opened his door, and went up to him. “Guys!” said Lincoln. “It's two in the morning, what are you doing?” -”We both had nightmare,” said Lana. -”Can we please sleep with you?” pleaded Lola. -”Of course you can,” said Lincoln. The twins cheered, and hopped on the Lincoln's bed. “Thanks Lincoln!” said the twins in unison. -”Anytime!” said Lincoln, as they all fell asleep. The following morning the siblings all went downstairs for breakfast, and Rita and Lynn Sr. had an announcement. “Guess what kids?” asked Lynn Sr. -”What?” asked Lori. -”We're going to Aloha Beach this weekend,” said Rita. -”NO!” shouted Leni, Lola, and Lana. -”What's wrong?” asked Rita. -”Ever since we saw this documentary about prehistoric sea predators, the three of them are afraid of the water,” said Lori, as she rolled her eyes. -”I never knew Lola could be so vulnerable,” said Lynn. -”Don't tease them,” said Lincoln. -”What, I can't enjoy Lola being the scared one for once?” asked Lynn. -”That's enough!” said Lynn Sr. “We're going to have a nice family trip to Aloha Beach this weekend, and I don't want any of you to be frightening your sisters with this giant sea predators business.” -”Can me and the twins just stay home?” asked Leni. -”Yeah!” said Lola. “Leni can watch us, while the rest of you have a nice trip to the beach.” -”Sounds good to me,” said Lana. -”Don't be ridiculous,” said Rita, “we're all going, and we're going to have a great time.” -”Besides,” said Lincoln, “I don't think you three want to be all alone, do you?” asked Luna. -”NO!” shouted Leni, Lola, and Lana. -”Don't worry,” said Luna. “we'll be there for you guys, and there aren't any giant sea monsters at Aloha Beach.” -”We can help you three get through this,” said Lincoln. “I promise.” Lincoln put his hand on Lola's shoulder, and she gave him a hug, as did Lana, and Leni. -”What would we do without you big brother,” said Lana. On Friday morning, the Loud family all got into Vanzilla, and they drove off for Aloha Beach. Everyone was happy for their weekend beach trip, sans Leni, Lola, and Lana, who were sitting there completely tense. “No worries you guys,” said Lincoln, as he put his hand on Leni's shoulder. “Everything will be fine, and I'll be right there for you.” Lola was sitting there, when all of a sudden Lynn put an image of a shark on her phone in front of Lola. Lola screamed, as Lynn laughed. “This is so sweet,” said Lynn, as Lincoln and Luna glared at her. The arrived at Aloha Beach, and everyone got their belongings out of Vanzilla to bring it into the beach house. Eventually they were all settled in, and the Louds changed into their swimwear, and headed over to the beach, while Leni and the twins just trembled as they headed down to the beach. “The last time I was here it was with just you and Leni,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to Luna. “Now I'm here with my entire family.” -”You said it bro,” said Luna. -”Hey man!” said Mr. Lamarr, as he approached Lincoln. -”Hello Mr. Lamarr!” said Lincoln, as they two of them shook hands. -”How have you been Lincoln?” asked Mr. Lamarr -”I've been doing great,” said Lincoln. “I'm sure you remember my sisters Luna and Leni.” -”Of course!” said Mr. Lamarr, as he shook their hands. “What's wrong?” asked Mr. Lamarr, a she noticed Leni looking frightened. -”We saw a documentary about prehistoric predators a few nights ago, and now three of my sisters are afraid of the water,” said Lincoln. -”No need to worry,” said Mr. Lamarr, “there are no giant sea predators at this beach. The waters here are completely safe, and me and the other lifeguards are around to make sure it stays that way.” -”Thank you Mr. Lamarr,” said Lincoln. -”Enjoy your stay at Aloha Beach Loud family,” said Mr. Lamarr, as he walked of to do patrol the beach. -”Relax you guys,” said Lincoln to Leni, and the twins. -”All of your phobias are mislead, as those massive predators that you fear are incapable of surviving in this from of aquatic Eco-system, and they are extinct, as in, they're no longer around,” said Lisa. -”See you guys,” said Lincoln, “there's nothing to worry about, and I'll be around you the entire time, I promise.” -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Leni, Lola, and Lana, as they all started to approach the beach. The Loud family were all having a great time, but Leni and the twins were still too nervous to enjoy themselves. “Hey little bro, you want to play in the water?” asked Luna. -”You bet!” said Lincoln, as he started to head to the water. -”Don't leave us Lincoln,” said Lola, as she, Lana, and Leni all rushed to him. -”We can all go play in the water,” suggested Lincoln. -”NO!” shouted the three of them. -”Sorry Luna,” said Lincoln, “but I promised I'd be at their sides, and I have to keep that promise.” -”It's cool little bro,” said Luna, as she walked off to find something else to do. -”I know this may not be fun for me,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience, “but I made a promise, and I wont break it.” They were lying on the beach, and Lola all of a sudden say a huge shark. She screamed, as Lynn laughed, as she put a giant inflatable shark in front of her. “This is too rich,” said Lynn. -”You're only making the issue worse Lynn,” said Lincoln. -”Come on bro,” said Lynn. “Haven't you always wanted to see Lola as the vulnerable one for once?” -”No, because that would be mean,” said Lincoln, “and also, Lola has really started to become quite a great sister to me, and I'm going to stick by her.” -”Whatever!” said Lynn. -”Just leave us alone, please?” pleaded Lincoln. -”Is that a demand?” asked Lynn, as she came up to Lincoln. -”No!” said Lincoln, as he stood up to her. “I'm just asking you nicely to please just leave us alone.” Lynn just walked away, as they four of them just stood there relieved that she was finally gone. “Thanks for those kind words Lincoln,” said Lola. -”I meant every last word,” said Lincoln. -”You really are the greatest brother that there is,” said Leni. -”Thanks Leni!” said Lincoln. “Now, how about we try to see if we can get in the water?” asked Lincoln. -”Are you sure it's safe?” asked Leni. -”I'm positive!” said Lincoln. “Let's just try, and get over this you guys. We're supposed to be having a great time, and be honest, are the three of you having fun right now?” -”No!” said the three of them. -”Come you three,” said Lincoln, as they headed for the water. As soon as they headed into the water, Lincoln was happy that he was finally going to have some fun, and Luna came by. -”We can finally play together in the water little bro?” asked Luna. -”We can all play together,” said Lincoln, as they all began to start having fun. -”As long as we're close to the shore, nothing can happen,” said Lola. -”That's for sure,” said Lana. “Now let's start having fun.” -”Yeah!” said Lincoln, as they all began to enjoy themselves. -”That's more like it,” said Rita, as she observed them. The five of them had fun playing on the water, and Lincoln thought to try and take it to next level. “So, does anyone want to swim out a little more?” -”What's wrong with being right here?” asked Lana. -”I want to prove to you three that there's nothing to be afraid of,” said Lincoln. -”I think we'll just stay here,” said Leni. -”Okay!” said Lincoln. “At least we can still have fun together,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Later, the Loud family was eating lunch at a diner in town, and Lynn Sr. had an announcement. “Good news kids,” said Lynn Sr. -”What is it?” asked Lori. -”I got us all on a ferry cruise this afternoon,” said Lynn Sr. -”Cool!” said Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn, while Leni and the twins cringed in fear. -”Do we have to?” asked Lola. -”It's perfectly safe,” said Lynn Sr. Later, they were all boarding the ferry to go on the cruise, and Leni and the twins were hesitant to get on. “Come on you three,” said Lincoln. -”We don't want to go out there,” said Leni. -”I promise nothing will happen,” said Lincoln. “Besides you don't want to be here all alone.” -”He's right,” said Lola. They all got on board the ferry, and it went off, as most of the passengers were enjoying themselves, while Leni, Lola, and Lana were trembling with fear. “What if a giant shark rams the boat?” said Lana. -”Or maybe one of those dinosaur fish creatures?” said Leni. -”Dinosaurs are extinct Leni,” said Lori. “Come, and let's do some sun bathing Leni.” -”I think I'll stay in here where it's safe,” replied Leni. -”This getting so ridiculous,” said Lori, as she went out to sunbath. -”Come on you three,” said Lincoln, as he brought them out. -”Okay Linky,” said Leni, as the three of them followed him. -”See you guys,” said Lincoln, “there's nothing to be afraid of. We're perfectly safe here.” -”It looks like he's right,” said Lana. -”I can't believe we were letting some silly fear keep us from having the time of our lives,” said Lola. Lori was trying to apply sunscreen, when some of it squirted into her eye. “Stupid sunscreen!” yelled Lori, as she unknowingly backed up towards Lincoln, and accidentally knocked him, which cause him to fall overboard. -”Oh my gosh!” shouted Leni. -”Lincoln!” shouted Lori. “Oh my gosh, I'm such an idiot.” Lincoln!” shouted the rest of the Loud family, as they all rushed towards the edge of the boat. -”I've got an idea,” said Lana. “Lola get a life preserver.” -”I'm on it,” said Lola, as Lana and Leni put on life vests, as they jumped down to get Lincoln. -”Are you okay big brother?” asked Lana. -”Yeah!” said Lincoln. “Did you two just dive into the water?” -”We had to save Linky,” said Leni. -”Here you go,” said Lola, as she tossed down a life preserver attached to a rope, and they were pulled back up. -”Thanks you three,” said Lincoln, as the four of them group hugged. -”You were there for us, and we had to return the favor,” said Lola. -”I'm so sorry Lincoln,” said Lori. “I couldn't see you, and I...” -”It's okay Lori,” said Lincoln. “I know you didn't mean it. It's all good.” -”Thanks little bro,” said Lori, as she hugged Lincoln. -”You know what this means, don't you?” said Lincoln, as he faced Leni, Lola, and Lana. -”We can now enjoy our beach trip with no problems,” said Lana. -”So, you like to see me vulnerable, huh,” said Lola, as she faced Lynn. “I could make you pay, but like Lincoln said, I'm becoming a much better person, and that would only make me stoop to your level, so there will be no petty revenge.” -”Thanks Lola!” said Lynn. -”But watch yourself for the rest of this trip,” said Lola. Lynn walked away, and Lola went back up to Lincoln, Leni, and Lana. -”So, what should we do now?” asked Lincoln. -”Let's all four of us have fun,” said the three of them. They enjoyed the rest of the cruise, and later got off the boat. -”Good thing they served dinner on the ferry,” said Rita. “Now we don't have to worry about going anywhere to eat.” -”Let's head back to the beach house,” said Lori. -”Yeah, I could really use some rest,” said Luan. -”We'll be there later,” said Lincoln. “Me, Leni, Lola, and Lana wanted to take w walk on the beach. -”Okay, but don't stay out too late,” said Rita, as the four of them went for a walk on the beach. -”I really owe you guys,” said Lincoln. -”It was our way of repaying our debt to you big brother,” said Lana. -”We knew you were sacrificing having fun just to keep you promise to us,” said Lola. -”And now we can enjoy the rest of our beach weekend,” said Leni, as the four of them sat on the beach looking on at the horizon. Trivia * I came up with this idea after watching a YouTube video of the ten most terrifying sea monsters of all time. Watch here * I brought back Mr. Lamarr, who was a character that I created in my fan fiction "Beach Blanket Lincoln. * This is my second story to take place at Aloha Beach. * I was originally going to have Lily as one of the scared siblings, but thought that since she's a baby, she wouldn't be afraid of going near the water, due to the documentary. * This was originally supposed to be my 41st fan fiction, but Building Blocks was having production issues, and so I decided to release this one before it. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud